Klaine Soda
by ChrisCoryDarrenWeenies
Summary: It start with a msn conversation that becomes slightly bigger. Follow Kurt and Blaine on their journey to a happy life :
1. The msn conversation

Hey guys! Me (Sophia, ChrisCoryDarrenTwitter) and Dagmar (KlaineWeeniesTwitter) decided to write a Klaine fanfiction together :) We really hope you guys like it!

_Enjoy xoxo_

* * *

Kurt logs in on his twitter and can't stop thinking about the conversations he had with Blaine, a really nice guy he met on Twitter and talked with a few times.

"I wanna know more about that guy" he thought as he was checking his timeline. Kurt already had Blaine's msn so if he just could get him on msn, he could talk more with him. But how do I get him on msn? He scratches his chin with his finger while talking with himself. After a few seconds he though "Gosh, how can I be so stupid? Just mention him on twitter you stupid boy!" He typed in Blaine's username and wrote: "Log in at msn as fast as you can. I wanna talk to you!". He clicked tweet. Now he only had to wait for an answer.

Blaine logs into Twitter.  
"Maybe any tweet from Kurt?" he think while he check his mentions. And as he thought, was there a tweet from Kurt.

"Log in at msn as fast as you can. I wanna talk to you!" said the tweet. Fast did Blaine answer: "I'll be on there in a minute!"

Kurt layed on his bed starting at his roof. It was white and boring. Why couldn't Blaine just answer that damn tweet anytime? Just as Kurt thought that his phone started to vibrate. "Dear God, let it be Blaine who answered my tweet" did he think even tho he didn't believed in God. Quick ran he over to his desk. He unlocked his phone and saw that it was Blaine who had responded to his tweet.

Kurt quickly putted on his laptop on logged into msn. He saw that Blaine was online and he got a big, bright smile on his lips.

In just a few seconds Blaine wrote a text to him at msn.

"Kurt, buddie! Wazzup? ;)"

"Hi Blaine! Not much, wazzup with you? "

"Not much. Chillin' at my room. No more classes for today. WIIIIE"

"Oh that's great! So did you practice any songs today? Today, we practiced a song at Glee Club that was SO meant for me to sing, but once again, the solo went to Rachel Berry, our superstar ugh."

"Yes actually. I love my boys! They're the sweetest. Aw, so sad to hear that Kurt. I'll sure you'll get the next one or I'll come to McKlainely High and go all lima heights at Rachel ;)"

"Really? You would do that for me? That's so sweet of you. So..this may be a stupid question but..are there any other Warblers gay besides you?"

"No questions are dumb, right? And actually, this new guy called Sebastian is gay but I think he's secretly a criminal chipmunk ;)"

"Aha okay…so he's a freshman?"

"Exactly!"

"Cool! It's always nice to meet new people…I guess"

"It is, but sometimes I miss being around girls. Not cause I'm in love with them, its just that I don't see girls that much here at Dalton except 60 year old teachers ;)

"I understand. That's one of the reasons I love being on McKinley, I'm surrounded with girls who mostly like my sense of fashion, sometimes, I can smell their jealousy from a distance. And I always have someone to talk to about anything, because all of the boys have to act tough and don't want anything to do with gays. Or just with me, I dont't know what their problem is."

"It's not you! How can any person not love you? You're like the sweetest guy I ever met!"

"That's so nice to hear. Seriously. You don't know what this mean to me. I can say the exact same thing about you! I wanna meet you. I wanna see you, speak to you eye to eye."

"I just want to make you happy, Kurt. We have to meet soon, seriously. I can come to Lima this saturday if that's okay with you? We could take a coffee or something and just talk."

"Oh yes, I would love that! Honesly, you're already making me happy with this conversation!

"Glad yo hear that! So, where can I meet you in Lima? Do you have any perfect coffee places that you and your friends always go to?"

"Lima Bean is a good place to drink coffee and me and my friends always go there so I think that's the best place to meet at "

"Awesome. It takes about 1 hour and 45 minutes for me to drive so is it okay if we meet at 11.30am?"

"Perfect time for me. I'm looking forward to meet you Blaine Anderson."

"I'm looking forward to meet you too Kurt Hummel. Oh, the dinner bell just rang. I gotta go now See ya at saturday if we don't talk under the week"

"And I also need to take a shower now. We do Blaine! Have a great week "

"You too! Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

**The authors' notes: **

****We hope you liked the first chapter!

In the next chapter will Kurt and Blaine meet for the first time in Lima.

_We'll update as soon as we can._


	2. At the Lima Bean

Today was the day. The day Blaine was going to meet Kurt for the first time. He was so exited! When the clock were 9.45am did he said goodbye to Wes and David, his roommates.

"Have an awesome time bro!" Wes said and hugged Blaine. "You have to tell us everything when you come home tonight."

"DUDE! I'm not dating him or anything. We're just friends" answered Blaine and started to blush.  
"Yeah yeah. Sure…" said David and laughed.

"It's true! Okay, Im going to leave you kids here now. See ya tonight!" said Blaine before he unlocked his car. He turned on the radio while he started to drive on the road outside Dalton's parking lot. They played Katy Perry's "teenage dream" and Blaine started to think of his warbler bros. "Woah, how much he loved them" did he think before he started his 1 hour and 45 minutes journey to Lima!

1,45 hour later did Blaine drive in to Lima Beans parking lot. Wow, this place looked so cool! Quick did he text Kurt: "Im outside now" before he stepped out of his car and started to walk towards the door into Lima Beans. Inside were millions of younger people. Okay, not millions but many and it was more than he was used to. He looked in the room searching for Kurt. And there he was. Cute as ever. Well, he had only seen a few photos of him but he looked so much cuter in real life.

"Kurt!" did Blaine shout. Kurt who only a few seconds ago looked down on his phone did now look at Blaine Anderson. Kurt's heart started to go faster. Was it because of he was in love with him or he were just nervous? He didn't know but it felt good.

"Blaine!" did he shout back and waved. And only a couple of seconds later was Blaine right infront of Kurt. Is this really happening? Blaine looked so cute when he small ran across the room. Can we just rewind that moment again? Omg Kurt! What are you thinking? Quick was Kurt on his feet and shaked hands with Blaine.

"So nice to finally meet you!" said Blaine quick. "I've been waiting for this moment for ages. Or…a couple of weeks but it felt like ages haha."

"You're not alone" did Kurt answer and laughed. "Please, be seated."

"Thanks man. Wow, the trafic were crazy! But, here I am" said Blaine laughing. "I should go and get some coffee. You want some?"

"No its okay. I got mine 5 minutes ago. But thanks anyway!" answered Kurt quickly. Blaine went and ordered some coffee for himself and Kurt wrote an message to Mercedes: _"I just met him. Right now he's ordering some coffee. I think I'll die. He's so cuuuute! Gotta go, kisses". _Kurt took a sip of his coffee and looked at Blaine who talked to the cashier. He laughed, she laughed. Kurt wondered what they laughed about. Blaine came back with his coffee.

"Got an non-fat mocha and a cookie." laughed Blaine. "They all looked so cute and I couldn't decide which I wanted to get!"

"Is that what you laughed about?"

"Yes haha". "So…how are things at your school? Okay?"

"I guess it's okay. I got all of my friends in new directions that take care of me."

"Glad to hear that!"

"But there is this new kid…" started Kurt.

"In New Directions or? "

"No. In the football team. He's friend with Karofsky."

"Oh..has he done anything to you?"

"Just some small stuff. Nothing to care about."

"Have kind of stuff?"  
"Nothing. It's just small stuff. Never mind." answered Kurt and took a sip of his coffee.

"No Kurt, tell me!" said Blaine loud so everybody at _The Lima Bean _stared.  
"Blaine calm down. It's nothing."  
"Ofc it is something! I care about you and I don't want anyone to hurt you." Blaine almost stared to cry.

"Don't cry Blainey." said Kurt and leaned over to the almost crying Blaine and hugged him. Wow. Em, okay. Maybe would Blaine think this were weird that Kurt hugged him but whatever. He didn't want to see Blaine cry.

"Can you please just tell me what he has done to you?" said Blaine who now had start crying. Kurt gave him another hug and then took his hands into his.

He took a deep breath and said: "He has done pretty much the same things as Karofsky did to me."

"Has he shoved you into lockers and all that?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah…"

"Oh Kurt. I'm so sorry. I just wanna help you and as I said, I don't want you to get hurt. I just want you to be happy." Blaine looked into Kurts eyes. He knew this only were the beginning of something big.

"Blaine…you have no idea how much that means to me." Kurt had now also staring to cry. "Nobody before has actually cared that much before." and when Kurt finished that sentence did Blaine hug him. The old woman at the table beside stared at Kurt and Blaine but they didn't care. It was Kurt and Blaine vs the world.


	3. Wez and David

Kurt and Blaine forgot about everything around them, it was only them for that moment when they hugged. And they both knew it felt so good. They were both vulnerable though, so maybe it was also a weak moment. When they were done being in the _'it's only us'_ world, they realized what kind of commotion they had caused. Everybody was looking at them, like they'd seen a ghost. It was kinda emberassing. They both blushed, quickly called the waitress and paid, and practically ran out of the restaurant of emberassement. Before they realized it was raining very hard outside, they were already soaken wet from every raindrop that was dropping on them. "Shit", Blaine cursed. "I totally forgot it rained and I left my jacket in the car, oh that's just great". Kurt laughed at him. Blaine looked at him and frowned those cute triangle eyebrows of his. "Are you laughing at me, Mr. Hummel?" He said with a bossy, yet cute tone.

"I wouldn't dare Mr. Anderson. Here". Kurt opened his jacket, like he was inviting him to come and share his jacket with him. Blaine looked at him with a suprise look.

"Wait you….you want me to share your jacket with you?"

"Well, if you're going to stand there and wait any longer, then I don't think it has any effect, but hey, it's your choice". Blaine laughed, and came closer to Kurt, until their bodies were touching eachother. His body tingled for a moment, enjoying every minute of feeling the breathe of Kurt in his face. Kurt wrapped the other side of his jacket around him, above both of their heads. They giggled while running to Blaine's car. "Come on, I'll take you home" Kurt said. Blaine looked with puppy eyes at Kurt. A smile appeared on his face. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because. I want to" Kurt replied, smiling back at him. Oh, how he loved that smile. It already felt like they had known eachother their whole lives, while this was yet their first meeting, or date or whatever they called it.

"You are soaken wet" Blaine laughed.

"It isn't any different with you" Kurt nodded.

"True, but I'm used to his Ohio weather, and you have a long way to go, so this will be my sort of repayment for the long trip you had to make for meeting me." Blaine couldn't help but touch his hand, tears coming up in his eyes.

"Kurt, that is so sweet of you, no one has ever done something like that for me". Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"It's my pleasure. Now get in the car, before you're getting any wetter". Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and quickly ran to the other side of his car. He got in, and Kurt was already starting the motor of the car.

"Wait, do you even know how to ride in other cars?" Kurt gazed at Blaine, pouting his lips, raising one eyebrow.

"I think I drove in almost every car of Ohio so trust me, I know how to drive other one's cars". Blaine grinned, completely trusting on Kurt.

It were a long way back to Dalton Academy. Kurt and Blaine talked, sang along to the music from the radio and laughed while it were all grey and rainy outside the car's windows. But inside, it was sunshine, rainbows and flying bow ties. Wait, flying bow ties? Right, Blaine had told Kurt that he was afraid of birds and he liked bow ties and that's why it was flying bow ties.

"Okay" started Blaine. "We need to have a song together."

"Like our song?" asked Kurt.

"Yes. I have a song with every single one of my friends. It's fun."

"So, which songs do you like?"

Blaine had no idea and neither had Kurt so they sat in the car and tried to figure out the perfect song.

"Seems like we can't find the perfect song for us" said Kurt after a while.

"Lets just take the next song that comes on the radio."  
_"…and now we start with our 70 minutes of songs without any breaks"_ said the radio.

"Ready?" asked Kurt.  
"Ready" answered Blaine excited. _Perfect _by P!nk started to play. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

"_Perfect_ is a perfect song" said Kurt and they started to laugh. Kurt looked at Blaine while he laughed, he wanted to laugh and stare at the perfect Blaine forever but he had to keep his eyes on the road. They sang along to _Perfect _and continued to talk about random things. A little bit later Kurt drove into Dalton's parkinglot.

"You wanna come in and see my room?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt gave Blaine a flirty look and said: "I would love to". It was still raining so Kurt shared his jacket again. He liked it. Blaine liked it. They could stand like this forever if it didn't rain. Insead they ran thru the rain into the entre of Dalton. Kurt looked around in the big room. There sat some boys in the brown sofas playing cards.

"Wow. It's so…big and different to McKinley" said Kurt impressed. Blaine laughed. He showed Kurt every room in Dalton. Okay, all rooms except the bedrooms 'cause they weren't allowed to go into those rooms.

"Thiiiis…" started Blaine and stopped infront of a door who looked like all the other doors in this huge room "is my room."

"You have your own room or?"

"No. I share with Wez and David. But calm down, they're really sweet." Blaine oppened the door and the first thing Kurt saw was 2 boys sitting infront of 2 laptops playing some game.

"Wez, David, I would like you to meet my…uh…friend Kurt."

The two boys turned around and stared at Kurt but they didn't stare that long before they came and said "_hello, my name is Wez/David_".

"Come in" said Wez friendly and gave Kurt a big smile. Kurt and Blaine walked into the bedroom.

"Sorry for the huge mess inhere. We weren't expected to get visitors and they only check that our rooms are clean on Sunday afternoon's" said David embaressed. Kurt looked around in the room. There were 2 bunk beds, 4 desks, chips all over the floor, pictures on the walls on everything you can imagine, school books and papers in a bookshelf, and yeah, that was pretty much everything.

"David and I sleep in those beds and Wez has to sleep alone in the other bed" said Blaine and pointed at the beds to the right.

"It's not fun to sleep alone!" halfscreamed Wez and stared to fake cry. Everybody stared to laugh at Wez. He was hilarious.

"Hey! Anybody who wanna play a game?" said Blaine and stared to walk to the bookshelf. Kurt had never noticed that on the top was it many different games. They choosed one when you had to be 2 and 2 and then could they try go guess which song the other person sang without that the person who "sang" could sing anywords. They sat and played this game until 2am on the morning. Tired looked they at eachother and around in the room. It was even a bigger mess now than before! More chips was on the floor and now had the candy joined the chips!

"We…eh we should fix this when we wake up" said David tired.

"What is the clock?" said Kurt and picked up his phone from his pocket. "2am?! How can it be this late?! 10 missed calls from Dad, Carole and Finn. Even Mercedes had called. And so many text messages. Holy sh- oh sorry guys!"

Wez said calm that it was okay and that he could spend the night at Dalton.

"Sorry guys but I need to go home. Burt and Carole has to be super worried! Jacket….Where's my jacket?" said Kurt stressed and looked around in the room.

"Kurt Hummel. We won't allow you to drive home now when its all dark and stormy outside" said Blaine, Wez and David with their arm krossed over their chests. "Just call your parents and tell that you're here and that you're coming home tomorrow."

"I…I guess" Kurt said slowly and picked up his phone from his pocket and called Burt. "Um hi dad. I'm sorry…yes I know…We forgot about the time…I'm at Dalton Acadamy. The boys won't let me drive home so is it ok if I drive home in the morning? Yes…mhm. Ofcourse not dad! Ok, byeee" said Kurt and ended the phone call. "He said that it was ok that I stayed here for tonight. He didn't either really like the idea of me driving home when it's all stormy and dark outside."

Wez gave Kurt a "_told you_" face and Kurt smiled.

"We better go to bed…" Blaine said and yawned. "I'm so tired. And Kurt, you can sleep on the bed over Wez."

"Ok, but I don't have a toothbrush…" Kurt said slowly and stared at the floor.  
"You can borrow mine" heard Kurt Blaine saying. _Am I dreaming? Blaine let me borrow his toothbrush? I gotta be dreaming. _

"Thank you" said Kurt and blushed.

10 minutes later was all the 4 boys in their beds ready to sleep.

"Goodnight guys" Blaine said tiredly. "Just wake me up if it is something Kurt." _Wait, did Blaine just say that? He __must__ be dreaming. _


	4. In the park with Blaine

Kurt woke up next morning by Blaine who stared at him.

"Goodmorning Kurt" said Blaine quiet and smiled. "Slept good?"

"Where am I?" Kurt asked first before he realised he stayed at Dalton for the night.

"At Dalton" Blaine laughed. "Wez and David are asleep and I want to show you a park near Dalton which is really beautiful and I don't think it would be a good idea if they also came. Do you wanna go?" asked Blaine with his puppy eyes.

"How could I say no to those puppy eyes? Eh…I mean…sure. Why not? It seems really nice." Blaine laughed again.

"You're so funny. Before we drive to the park will we go to the grocery store to buy some breakfast."

Kurt could see that Blaine already had clothes on so he looked around in the room searching for his clothes.

"Your clothes?" Blaine asked. "Here." Blaine handed Kurt his clothes. It was a white shirt with a plaid vest and a pair of black jeans. Kurt took the clothes in his hand and climbed as quietly as he could down the ladder and went into the bathroom. When he had his clothes on, he brushed his teeth with Blaine's toothbrush and fixed his hair. After 10 minutes in the bathroom, Kurt came out and saw Blaine sitting on his bed with his laptop.

"Wow…you look amazing. I mean…you look perfect. You look great, that's what I was trying to say" Blaine said and looked at Kurt. He was really hot! The jeans sat perfect around his legs and hips.  
"So, are you ready to go?" asked Kurt and pointed at the door.

"Yes" answered Blaine and turned off his laptop. Quietly did they close the bedroom door behind them and walked out to Dalton's parkinglot. They unlocked Blaine's car and went off to the grocery store.

"You wanna listen to radio?" Blaine asked and looked at Kurt.

"Sure" Kurt answered and turned on the radio.

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

_Miss "No way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken,_

_Always second guessing,_

_Underestimated,_

_Look, I'm still around."_

__"Omg, it's our song!" shouted Kurt.

"Pretty pretty, please!

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than...

Less than perfect.

Pretty pretty please!

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect, to me." sang Kurt and Blaine together as loud as they could in the car.

Blaine drove into the grocery store's parkinglot and they went in to the store. They bought sandwiches, fruit (like grapes and watermelon), some chocolate, water and juice. 15 minutes later were they in the park. It was a really beautiful park with a big lake, trees, benches and gravel paths.

"There is my favorite place in the whole park." Blaine pointed at a tree on a small hill. "It's so cozy over there!" said he and started to walk. Kurt walked after Blaine to the tree on the hill and putted down the bags with the food on the ground.

"What a great view it is from here!" Kurt looked around. He could see kids playing, people running with their dogs, people enjoying the sunny day but it still wasn't that many people here.

"I know right" answered Blaine and laid out a blanket under the tree. Kurt sat down and looked at Blaine. He looked so perfect. Sunbeams shone through the branches of the tree and made him look even more perfect.

"You hungry?" asked Blaine and gave Kurt a warm smile.

"Always" Kurt laughed.

"What do you want to eat first? Fruit or sandwich?" Blaine looked in the bag.

"I think I go with the sandwich first" said Kurt and smiled back at Blaine. Blaine handed Kurt a sandwich with ham, cucumber and pepper. Kurt took a big bite and looked at Blaine who also chewed at his sandwich. He ate a tuna and onion sandwich

"Omg, it's our song!" shouted Kurt.

"Pretty pretty, please!

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than...

Less than perfect.

Pretty pretty please!

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect, to me." sang Kurt and Blaine together as loud as they could in the car.

Blaine drove into the grocery store's parkinglot and they went in to the store. They bought sandwiches, fruit (like grapes and watermelon), some chocolate, water and juice. 15 minutes later were they in the park. It was a really beautiful park with a big lake, trees, benches and gravel paths.

"There is my favorite place in the whole park." Blaine pointed at a tree on a small hill. "It's so cozy over there!" said he and started to walk. Kurt walked after Blaine to the tree on the hill and putted down the bags with the food on the ground.

"What a great view it is from here!" Kurt looked around. He could see kids playing, people running with their dogs, people enjoying the sunny day but it still wasn't that many people here.

"I know right" answered Blaine and laid out a blanket under the tree. Kurt sat down and looked at Blaine. He looked so perfect. Sunbeams shone through the branches of the tree and made him look even more perfect.

"You hungry?" asked Blaine and gave Kurt a warm smile.

"Always" Kurt laughed.

"What do you want to eat first? Fruit or sandwich?" Blaine looked in the bag.

"I think I go with the sandwich first" said Kurt and smiled back at Blaine. Blaine handed Kurt a sandwich with ham, cucumber and pepper. Kurt took a big bite and looked at Blaine who also chewed at his sandwich. He ate a tuna and onion sandwich and looked at the lake. A duck with it's babies just came up from the water and walked towards them. Just a little while after that was the duck and it's babies beside Kurt and Blaine's blanket.

"I think they want some bread" laughed Kurt.

"Here" said Blaine and took some bread from one of their bags. "There you go. Italian bread, just for ducks and it's babies haha." Kurt and Blaine laughed together and Kurt laughed so much that

he by _accident_ came with his head on Blaine's legs.

"Oh" Kurt mumbled. "I'm sorry." He sat half up before Blaine putted his hands on his shoulders and pulled him into his lap again.

"Don't be sorry! I thought it was really cozy." Blaine looked down at Kurt's perfect face. He touched it softly and he could feel the heat from Kurt. It was amazing. _Kurt was amazing._ For hours they layed on the blanket on the small hill just talking about everything between earth and heaven. They watched the sunset together and Kurt was still laying on Blaine's lap. _This was perfect. _

The perfect moment ended when Kurts phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the display and saw that Burt called.

"Oh hi dad" said Kurt into his phone.

"Where are you?!" could Blaine hear Burt scream.

"I'm in this lovely park with Blaine. He really wanted to show it to me and we forgot about the time…" Blaine studied Kurts face. How his eyes looked like an exploding star and how perfect his nose was. _Everything with him was perfect. _

"Blaine?" Kurt said and looked at Blaine who was just staring at him. "Blaaaaaine?"

"Oh yes! I'm sorry. Daydreaming ya know" Blaine replied and laughed. "What is it baby? I mean…what is it?"  
Kurt smiled. "Do you know what the clock is?"

"Iiiiiiiit's…." said Blaine and looked at his clock on his phone. "9pm"

"It's 9pm dad. Ok…I'll be home soon. Bye.." Kurt looked at Blaine with sad eyes. "Dad said that I had to go home now. Gosh, he treats me like a 10 year old!"

"It's okay Kurt. Ofcourse would I love to spend more time with you but we can always meet again, right?"

"Right." Kurt smiled.  
"Come on. Let's pack everything back down in the bags and I'll drive you home."

5 minutes later sat they in Kurts car on their way back to Lima. It was dark outside and noone was outside. Both of the boys talked nonstop 1 hour and 55 minutes later was they outside the Lima Bean to pick up Blaine's car.

"Here we are again" said Kurt. "The place where we first met."

"That was yesterday Kurt" Blaine answered and laughed.

"I know but it was..well…I don't know how to say this but it was just perfect. These two last days has been perfect. Just cause I spended them with you." Blaine's eyes started to tear up. He smiled and cried at once.

"I…I…I feel the same Kurt. I really do. I think you're perfect and you're just so hot! Wow, that sounded better in my head…"

"Mr Blaine Anderson, that was the sweetest, most hot somebody ever said to me. And I feel the same. You look so perfect and it's been the hardest thing ever to not try to look at you all the time so you would think that I was a freak or something."

"I would never think you are a freak you crazy, perfect human being."

Blaine took a step forward and planted a kiss right on Kurt's lips. At first was Kurt chocked, it came so quick but then he remembered that Blaine was the most perfect human in the whole world so he just kissed back. They didn't know for how long they've been standing there with their arms around each other and lips on each others at the Lima Bean parking lot but it didn't matter. The only thing there was the stars which loose brightly in space above them and a lonely street lamp 10 meters away, and then was it only them. In the dark. Together.


End file.
